Fiber optic cables are widely used to transmit light signals for high speed data transmission. A fiber optic cable typically includes: (1) an optical fiber or optical fibers; (2) a buffer or buffers that surrounds the fiber or fibers; (3) a strength layer that surrounds the buffer or buffers; and (4) an outer jacket. Optical fibers function to carry optical signals. A typical optical fiber includes an inner core surrounded by a cladding that is covered by a coating. Buffers (e.g., loose or tight buffer tubes) typically function to surround and protect coated optical fibers. Strength layers add mechanical strength to fiber optic cables to protect the internal optical fibers against stresses applied to the cables during installation and thereafter. Example strength layers include aramid yarn, steel and epoxy reinforced glass roving. Outer jackets provide protection against damage caused by crushing, abrasions, and other physical damage. Outer jackets also provide protection against chemical damage (e.g., ozone, alkali, acids).
Fiber optic cable connection systems are used to facilitate connecting and disconnecting fiber optic cables in the field without requiring a splice. A typical fiber optic cable connection system for interconnecting two fiber optic cables includes fiber optic connectors mounted at ends of the fiber optic cables. Fiber optic connectors generally include ferrules that support ends of the optical fibers of the fiber optic cables. Endfaces of the ferrules are typically polished and are often angled. For certain applications, fiber optic adapters can be used to align and/or mechanically couple two fiber optic connectors together. Fiber optic connectors can include ferrules supporting single optical fibers (i.e., single-fiber ferrules corresponding to single-fiber connectors) and can also include ferrules supporting multiple optical fibers (i.e., multiple-fiber ferrules corresponding to multiple-fiber connectors). One example of an existing single-fiber fiber optic connection system is described at U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,579,014; 6,648,520; and 6,899,467. An example of a multi-fiber connection system is disclosed at U.S. Pat. No. 5,214,730.